


three hundred words of nothing but a snowball fight

by viscrael



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Winter, literally this is so short and pointless im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hell no, we are not having a snowball fight when Gansey and Blue are waiting for us!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	three hundred words of nothing but a snowball fight

**Author's Note:**

> i still cant write these boys even tho i love them w/ all my heart
> 
> anyway! half-assed drabble that i wrote like a week ago. im just uploading this bc i feel guilty for not posting anything new recently oops

The issue here was not that Adam Parrish was outside; in fact, he would’ve said he was a fan of winter, and even snow itself wasn’t so bad, when he wasn’t caught in it. No, the issue was that he _was_ caught in it, and it was cold, and he was eighty percent sure he was going to freeze his ass off because _somebody_ was taking too long.

“Somebody,” of course, translating directly to none other than Ronan Lynch himself, asshole extraordinaire, king of holding them up when they were supposed to be heading back inside because it was _fifteen goddamn degrees Lynch I swear to god hurry up—_

“Cool your tits, I’ll only be a second,” was his response from where he was crouched on the ground, shuffling around for some godforsaken reason.

“My tits are cool enough as it is, you know, since it’s _freezing_ —what the hell!”

The outburst was from the impact of a snowball where it had hit Adam’s lower back. Ronan was snickering and crouched again, clearly getting ready to make another one. “Hell no, we are _not_ having a snowball fight when Gansey and Blue are waiting for us!”

The only response was a raised eyebrow and a newly formed weapon, to which Adam quickly dodged and let out a well-earned groan of frustration. All the same, he ended up joining in anyway. They finished with a tie (“There was no way that was a tie, that one counted, I won.” “In your dreams, Parrish—“) and when they finally got to Monmouth, Adam’s hands were red and blue and tingly, having gone without gloves, but he was grinning.

Ronan made him tea (“for your hands”) and tossed an extra blanket unceremoniously at his place on the couch, and if Adam’s ears were a bit pinker than usual, it was just the cold.


End file.
